


Eye Black

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Kris loves day games cause it can only mean one thing, Rizzo wearing eye black





	Eye Black

This were the kind of days Kris loved: a sunny chicago midday, a sold out home game at Wrigley Field, the cheering from the crowd so loud that it could be heard inside the clubhouse. But most of all he loved sunny day games, cause it could only mean one thing, it meant Rizz was wearing eye black to avoid the sun glare. That handsome man of italian descent, with his perennial smile, his beautiful brown eyes, always laughing, always joking and hugging every single one of his teammates. Anthony Rizzo: the first base that had stolen his heart, the man which eyes could make Kris melt inside, but when framed with that eye black filled Kris with the most lustful thoughts. It was weird, it only took two small stripes of eye black just above the cheeks and under the eyes, to make Rizz even more unbelievably handsome, manly and overall attractive than he already was.

Kris was thinking about all of this when he suddenly felt a slap on his ass

-Hey are you coming? everybody is already in the dugout, Joe sent me to get you-And there he was beautiful Rizzo, smiling boyishly at Kris waiting for him to come out to the dugout with him. His beautiful brown eyes glowing and that eye black under them  
-Yeah, yeah, I'm coming- was all Kris could manage to reply admiring Rizz's beautiful face  
-The way your baby blue eyes stare at me. one would think you're in love with me Kris- said Rizzo jokingly, after noticing Kris stare. And before he could notice Kris flustering, he proceeded to wrap his arm around his best friend head-Come on, we got some red birds to crush-

*****

Are you sure?- asked Rizzo his glove over his mouth so the cameras couldn't get what he was saying

  
Of course, just look at the way he stares at you- said Dexter Fowler who was on first base after being walked by Jake, his hand covering his mouth in secrecy as well

  
He's staring at us, not only me- replied Rizzo his glove still covering his mouth, and looking at Kris out of the corner of his eye

  
Come on dude, he always stares at you, but is more evident on sunny games. I'm actually surprised Bryzzo isn't oficial yet, if you know what I mean-said Dexter laughing

  
You think he knows I like him that way?- asked Rizzo flustering a bit, his glove still covering his mouth

  
Nah he's so caught up in his own feelings towards you to notice that you're in love with him- said Dexter covering his mouth

  
You think he's in love with me?- said Rizzo excitedly his mouth still covered

Before Dexter could reply to Anthony, a cheering could be heard in all Wrigley Field, Jake Arrieta had striked out the final Cardinals batter and the game was over, giving Jake his third no hitter, the cubs had won 5-0. Rizzo looked out for Kris who he usually hugged by the end of the game but he was already heading towards the dugout.

And yes, I'm pretty sure he's in love with you- said Dexter running past Rizzo towards the cardinals dugout

*****

Everybody was celebrating back at the clubhouse, it was Jake's third year in a row with a no hitter, and to make matters even better it was against the Cardinals. Every cub seemed to be in a good mood, including Rizzo who was goofing around carrying Jake on his shoulders all around the clubhouse. Everyone was celebrating but Kris , who was changing into his regular clothes and preparing to leave. Jake noticed this and immediately tapped into Rizzo's head to signal Kris to him. Rizzo let go of Jake and went where Kris was.

Hey, old blue eyes, everything ok?- said Rizzo a smile on his face and also a hint of concern

Kris turned around to face his beautiful friend and noticed the blurry lines of

Eye black- said Kris thinking out loud, almost whispered

What was that?- said a confused Rizzo, Kris flustering a bit before replying

Umm...nothing, I'm happy for Jake and the team, I'm just not feeling well-said Kris a hint of sadness on his face, placing his hand over Rizzo's shoulder

Hey you wanna hang out later? I have some beers in my apartment and wáter for you- said Rizzo jokingly and messing Kris's hair

I don't know, I'm not sure I'm in the mood Rizz-said Kris his voice sounded off and sad, while he put on his jacket

Come on, I just wanna talk to you, you know a Bryzzo hang out. You know there's no Bryzzo without you- said Rizzo half jokingly half seriously and with an unplanned loving tender tone, expecting his words to convince his friend to hang out later.

Okay, meet you at seven in your apartment?- said Kris looking at Rizzo's face that lit up as if he had received the best christmas present ever and sporting the widest smile

Can't hardly wait- said Rizzo and he meant it, even if Kris thought it was just usual flirty Rizzo, and then Rizz gave his best friend a big tight bear hug

*****

Rizzo had changed into some sweatpants, he was shirtless laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, caught up in his very own thoughts about what Dexter and Kris had said earlier. What if Dexter was wrong and Kris wasn't in love with him, what if Kris only kept staring because Dexter and himself were acting so secretive during the last inning of the game. And also what was with Kris's saying eye black out loud? And what did Dex meant when he said it was more evident on sunny games? That's when it finally hitted him

*****

Kris was amazed at the sight of his best friend who had just opened the door, grey sweatpants that were tight on Rizz's nice and  big bubblebutt and a white tanktop in which it could be read World Series Champions 2016, which let Rizz's big arms free to be admired. He often forgot how bulked his friend really was under the uniform.

You like what you see?- said a devilishly grinning Rizzo who had noticed Kris stare

Uh...umm- was all Kris could muster flustering

Just joking, come on get in- said Rizzo smiling, his hand inviting Kris inside, his voice full of joy and his breath smelling of beer, which indicated he had already started drinking

Kris obliged and walked inside his best friend's apartment, where he saw three cans of beer already empty. He suddenly felt Rizz's big arm sorrounding him around the shoulder and walking him towards the couch.

So a beer for me and glass of wáter for my best friend- said Rizzo sitting on the couch, a big smile on his face his cheeks a light shade of red most probably because of the booze

Thanks-said Kris almost shyly taking sip out of his glass, he loved drunk Rizzo he was even more charming, his smile even more wide, his demeanor even more childish, and he also became more affectionate and touchy if that was even possible

So, you gonna tell me what was worrying you back in the clubhouse?- said Rizzo who was playing with  Kris hair, being deliberately more flirty than usual

It's really nothing, just well something bothered me during the game- said Kris not being able to look Rizzo face to face, so instead he stared at the floor

What's bothering my old blue eyes?- said Rizzo tenderly

You do realize you're older than me right? said Kris finally looking into Rizzo's eyes

I know, but you and your pretty blue eyes are the ones that act like an adorable 50 year old- said Rizzo hugging his friend and tucking Kris's head into his chest

I don't act like a 50 year old, you're the one who acts like a child all the time-said Kris frowning

And you love that, don't deny it, that's why we complement each other so well, that's why Bryzzo Works so damn well- said Rizz finishing his beer and grinning at Kris who couldn't help but fall way more for his friend and smiling against his will

So what were you talking about with Dexter during the last inning?- said Kris suddenly remembering how flirty they both had been on the field and how jealous he had felt of his former teammate

We were talking about a lot of things- said Rizzo and Kris noticed he was lying, Rizzo was good at a lot of things but lying wasn't one of them

Ok so if you're not gonna tell me I'd rather leave- said an angry Kris

All right, all right, we were talking about you-said Rizz flustering like crazy and smile like only lovers do

What were you saying about me- said Kris still kind of mad

Let me show you, wait here please- said Rizz who ran towards his bedroom before Kris could even reply

When Rizzo came back the tank top he was wearing just a minute before was nowhere to be seen, his  chiseled chest, biceps and arms exposed to Kris and on his face right above his cheeks two stripes of eye black.

Ri...rizz- said a stuttering Kris

Now answering your question- said Rizzo before opening another beer and taking the logest sip, getting back into the couch laying Kris into an extended position and trapping him beneath his own body

We were talking of how I've been in love with you for the longest time, and how Dex believed you loved me too- said Rizzo his mouth brushing Kris lips, his deep Brown eyes staring into Kris's blue eyes, both their erections wanting desperately to get out of their respective pants, their heavy panting warming the other's face, when they finally kissed

*****

They made out for the longest time, Rizzo taking Kris shirt off, and getting out of his sweat pants which revealed Rizz was just wearing a blue jockstrap that could barely contain his huge erect cock, this aroused Kris even more who was struggling to undo his pants so he could be just as undressed as Rizz. He felt Rizzo desperately rip his jeans apart and they were both now almost naked. The make out sesión lasted at least an hour, with both of them staring into each other's eyes smiling like fools while desperately exploring each others body's with their hands.

I love you so much- said Kris laying over Rizz his head tuck into his chest, now that the make out session was over

I love you too pretty boy- said Rizzo chuckling and smiling at his lover

And by the way, we were also talking about how you stare at me even more whenever I'm wearing...said Rizzo being interrupted by Kris

Eye black-said Kris smiling kissing Rizzo

 

 

 

 


End file.
